gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Drew
Sarah Drew, born October 1, 1980Sarah Drew Biography, is an actress. She is known for her roles as Hannah Rogers in Everwood, voiced Stacy Rowe in Daria, Dr. April Kepner on Grey's Anatomy, and she guest starred on Glee as Suzy Pepper in 2009. Personal life Drew was born in Charlottesville, Virginia to Dr. Jean Drew and Rev. Charles Drew. Her mother is now teaching biology at the independent private school for girls, Brearley, in Manhattan. Her father is the senior pastor at Emmanuel Presbyterian Church in New York City. She grew up in Stony Brook, New York, on Long Island.Sarah Drew Mini Biography Her second cousin is actor Benjamin McKenzie.Sarah Drew Biography She received a Bachelor's degree in Drama from the University of Virginia in 2002.Sarah Drew Biography Drew married Peter Lanfer in 2002 and their son, Micah Emmanuel, was born in January 2012.Sarah Drew Welcomes Son Micah Emmanuel Januray 2012. Drew gave birth to her second child, Hannah Mali Rose, on December 3, 2014Grey's Anatomy Star Sarah Drew Welcomes Second Child; despite begin born three and a half weeks early, Hannah is healthy and happy. Drew is good friends with fellow Everwood star Emily VanCamp. Career Drew began her acting career in 1997, while still in High School. She voiced the animated television series Daria with the television movies Is It Fall Yet? and Is It College Yet? as Stacy Rowe. She later had her stage debut as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet at the McCarter Theater in Princeton, New Jersey, in 2001 and her Broadway debut in Vincent in Brixton,2003. The Broadway debut later took her to London's West End. She made the move to television with a guest-starring role in the series Wonderfalls, and was in the feature film Radio, starring Cuba Gooding Jr. She appeared in the theatrical feature American Pastime, as Katie Burrell, the daughter of a Japanese relocation camp sergeant. On June 9, 2010 she was promoted to a series regular on Grey's Anatomy. She filmed Moms' Night Out in summer 2013. Filmography Gallery 152337-Sarah-Drew_large.jpg 7186-Sarah-Drew-022.jpg jc_drew.jpg sarah_drew-300x175.jpg sarah-drew-1.jpg Susie-Pepper.jpg tumblr_lhaqcdTcfR1qcq13l.png aww.jpg aaaaawwwwwwwww2.jpg awwwwwwww3.jpg awwwwwwwww4.jpg imgres.jpg Sarah_and_Harry.jpg 936full-sarah-drew.jpg 66934PCN_BabyGifting36.jpg sarah_drew_baby_th_17hh75p-17hh76i.jpg Sarah+Drew+22nd+Annual+GLAAD+Media+Awards+QVdXDtdqextl.jpg Sarahdrew.jpg sarah-drew3.jpg sarah-drew-15th-annual-entertainment-tonight-emmy-party-01.jpg Sarah-Drew-Feet-703790.jpg Sarah-Drew-Feet-703792.jpg Sarah-Drew-Feet-806721.jpg sarah-drew-husband_652x858.jpg sarah-drew-introduces-son-micah-emmanuel.jpg sarah-drew-march-of-dimes-celebration-of-babies-luncheon-01.jpg Sarah-Drew-sarah-drew-30917166-1733-2560.jpg sarah-drew-picture-644294609.jpg Everwood Reunion .jpg Sarah in WMW.jpg Sarah Drew in WMW.jpg Sarah GAWedding.jpg Sarah GAWedding(2).jpg Sarah GAWedding(3).jpg Sarah GAWedding(4).jpg Sarah GAWedding(6).jpg Sarah GAWedding(7).jpg Sarah GAWedding(8).jpg Sarah GAWedding(9).jpg Sarah GAWedding(10).jpg Sarah TCA 2014.jpg Sarah TCA 2014(2).jpg Sarah TCA 2014(3).jpg Sarah TCA 2014(4).jpg Sarah TCA 2014(5).jpg Sarah TCA 2014(6).jpg Sarah TCA 2014(7).jpg Sarah TCA 2014(8).jpg Sarah home & family.jpg Sarah home & family(2).jpg sd34.jpg sd33.jpg sd35.jpg Sarah Naluda Mag .jpg Sarah Naluda Mag 2.jpg Sarah Naluda Mag 3.jpg Sarah Naluda Mag 4.jpg Sarah Naluda Mag 6.jpg Sarah Naluda Mag 5.jpg Sarah REGARD.7.jpg Sarah REGARD.6.jpg Sarah REGARD.5.jpg Sarah REGARD.4.jpg Sarah REGARD.3.jpg Sarah REGARD.9.jpg Sarah REGARD.2.jpg Sarah REGARD.jpg Sarah REGARD.10.jpg Sarah REGARD.11.jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay.jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(2).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(3).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(4).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(5).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(6).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(7).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(8).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(9).jpg SD NaludaMagazineMay(10).jpg SD fit pregnancy .jpg SD fit pregnancy, 2.jpg SD fit pregnancy, 3.jpg SD fit pregnancy, 4.jpg SD fit pregnancy, 5.jpg Sarah PCA 2015.jpg Sarah PCA 2015 II.jpg Sarah PCA 2015 III.jpg Sarah PCA 2015 IIII.jpg Sarah_ABCUpfronts.jpg Sarah_May_2015.jpg Sarah_May.jpg Sarah_May,_2015.jpg Sarah Monte Carlo TV Festival.jpg Sarah Monte Carlo TV Festival II.jpg Sarah June 2015.jpg Sarah Chrysalis Butterfly Ball .jpg Sarah Chrysalis Butterfly Ball II.jpg Tumblr_o0r097REBD1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Sarah PCA 16.jpeg Sarah PCA 2016.jpeg Sarah '16 PCA.jpeg Sarah Press Tour ABc .jpeg Sarah SPT ABC 2016.jpeg Social Network Links * Sarah Drew's Twitter - @sarahdrew * Sarah Drew's Facebook - Official Sarah Drew * Sarah Drew's Instagram - thesarahdrewgreys References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars